


Paid in full

by embersielle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersielle/pseuds/embersielle
Summary: Missy made her demands and held up to her end, now she wishes to be paid in full, but will the Doctor deliver?





	Paid in full

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing taking place after The Lie of the Land. This only has a little Twissy in it, it's mostly about Bill and Missy.

_"You didn't tell me about this bit."_

_"I'm sorry, but this is good."_

 

It had been several hours since the Doctor had silently sat with her through her tears before placing her back in the containment field and leaving the vault. Missy had been sitting with her fingers pressed together, staring at nothing in particular and trying to process the day. It had been 6 months since she had seen the Doctor, had seen anyone, and in one day he managed to make her feel all sorts of pesky emotions. She did want to be good, for him, but it was such a bother. She chewed slightly on her lower lip as she recalled in perfect detail every moment he had spent with her. At first she only thought of their alone time, but those thoughts were still raw, so she turned her attention to earlier in the day when he had come for her help. A small smirk spread across her lips at the thought, him asking for her help, how positively delicious. She had also finally met the Doctor's new plaything. The girl was no Clara, she wouldn't be as easy to manipulate. Though Missy supposed she shouldn't do anymore manipulating, so it didn't really matter. She recalled the things she had asked for. She mostly wanted the 3D printer, sure a particle accelerator would have been fun, but with the 3D printer, she could practically make her own. She had thrown in the pony to be cheeky, the exasperated look on the Doctor's face was exactly what she was hoping to see. He had of course chastised her, but his pet, Bill seemed to not care that she was bargaining people's lives. That or she just wanted to say anything to make Missy happy, either way was amusing and certainly something she'd be thinking about while the Doctor was away.

She lifted the lid of the piano and began to practice a few new tunes the Doctor had taught her. She had every intention of playing until she had the pieces perfectly memorized to impress the Doctor. What she wasn't expecting was to hear the doors to the vault open quietly behind her. She didn't turn her back, figuring it was the egg head, but when she heard an odd number of footsteps louder than her music, she stopped playing. She could hear behind her the sound of some sort of struggle and a few words uttered in frustration, She twisted around in her seat swiftly and elegantly, expecting to see the fool or even the Doctor, but she was greeted with neither. In front of her stood Bill, trying to force a somewhat stubborn pony into the vault. Missy cleared her throat lightly and Bill's head shot up. She had a slightly sheepish grin on, causing Missy's brows to slowly climb.

"Um, hey, so I can't really afford a 3D printer, cafeteria salary and all, and I don't really know where to get a particle accelerator, but," The pony tried to walk away and Bill struggled for a moment to keep it still. "I was walking round the Tardis, Doctor was busy with something I guess, and I found this." With the hand that wasn't holding desperately to the reigns, Bill gestured at the Palomino pony that was still clearly not interested in obeying Bill in the slightest. She had on a stupidly proud expression. "My mum always believed in rewards for good behavior. Or, at least that's how I imagine she would be..." Missy's brows climbed even further up. Bill shook herself from her thoughts and shrugged. "You helped us and I said we'd get you what you wanted, I'm sorry this was all I could do." She looked up at Missy with a mixture of pride, excitement and fear.

Missy sat there for several moment simply staring. Bill's smile faded slightly and she squirmed a little under the intense gaze of those unblinking bright blue eyes. Finally Missy stood, nearly making Bill jump out of her skin. She moved to the edge of the containment field and smiled a nearly wicked smile. "Well aren't you just a peach. No wonder the Doctor likes you." Bill seemed to perk up at that, her smile widening, her pleasure nearly palpable. "Problem is puppet, I'm stuck in here, how am I supposed to enjoy...that, while I'm in here, let alone take care of it." Missy tried not to revel in the girl's sudden deflated expression, but old habits die hard.

"I...I didn't think of that. I just wanted to help." She ran a hand through wild hair and looked at the pony with concern. Missy laughed causing Bill to jump slightly.

"Silly girl, did you not hear me before, I can get out of this cell anytime I want." She kicked at one of the pillars surrounding her and Bill saw the blue lights flicker out. Missy sauntered forward, staring with an odd expression at the pony. Bill had to refrain from stepping back, she could feel the woman's power now that they were closer. No wonder Nardole was scared of her. Missy slowed down as she approached the pony, slowly putting a hand out to touch the top of it's muzzle. It immediately stopped shifting around and held still. Bill looked between the two, a slight frown creasing her forehead.

"How did you do that? I've been fighting with it for almost an hour just to get it down here." Missy didn't break eye contact or physical contact as she shrugged.

"I know all about beasts dear, taming them is the easy part. It's making them wild and crazy that's the fun part." Bill balked and took a step back, causing Missy to sigh. "Old practices dear, don't worry." Bill had a strong feeling she should never not worry around that woman. Finally Missy removed her hand from the pony and turned that piercing gaze back on Bill. "You are an interesting one aren't you?" In a movement faster than Bill's eyes could track, the Time Lord was standing directly in front of Bill, her head tilted slightly to the side. "I wonder how you'll compare to the others, how you'll influence my Doctor this time." Bill blinked, trying hard not to skitter away like a frightened animal.

"The others? Who..." Bill was interrupted by the sound of two sets of footsteps moving quickly towards the vault.

"Why is the vault door open?"

"I told you sir, you've been getting lazy with closing it, I've been having to check on it for you almost every time now!"

"That's your job Nardole, now help me check on her."

The doors to the vault opened again and the Doctor strode in, quickly followed by Nardole. What he saw before him had him stopping in his tracks. "What..."

"Oh Doctor look what your new pet brought me! A pet of my own! Though not as much fun as yours." Missy spoke with an upbeat lilt to her voice as she moved around Bill towards the Doctor. Bill frowned and was going to argue the pet bit when the Doctor shook himself from his surprise and turned a stern gaze towards both Bill and Missy.

"How did you get in the vault Bill and why is this thing here?" He gestured to the pony, which Missy was now gently draped across.

"I told you to stop being so careless with the doors." Nardole muttered under his breath.

"I said I'd give her what she asked for and the doors were already opened." Bill said simply, as if that was a perfectly logical explanation. The Doctor continued to frown at her, and Bill wilted slightly. "Sorry, I didn't think there'd be a problem in bringing her the pony, it was just roaming free round the Tardis." The Doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nardole, take Bill and the pony out of here, I'll deal with Missy. And Bill I'll be talking with you later." Nardole went to reach for the pony's reigns as Bill lowered her head, when Missy hissed quietly and bit at Nardole.

"Back off baldy." She growled. "This is my present." She turned pleading blue eyes on the Doctor. "It's my gift for doing good. Don't take my gift away!" The Doctor watched her for a long moment and she could practically see the little gears in his head turning. For extra measure she stuck her lower lip out and wrapped her arms around the pony's neck. The Time Lord let out another sigh and waved at Nardole.

"Just take Bill, I'll deal with this." Nardole nodded before gently grabbing Bill's arm and leading her out.

"Come on Ms. Potts, I'll make you some tea. How's that essay coming along." Missy could hear Bill groaning down the hall and smiled inwardly.

"Missy, how are you going to take care of a pony in here."

"You'll just have to bring me the things I need now won't you."

"This is just an excuse to have me come in here more often."

"Obviously." Missy slowly stroked the pony's mane and smiled brightly. "I'm going to name him Thete." She gave the Doctor a cheeky smile and was rewarding with a small one in return.

"Fine, you can keep it, but you better actually take care of it." His face was stern but his voice soft. Missy made a crossing motion over her heart. "What am I going to do with you?" It was a metaphorical question but Missy answered it anyways.

"Watch over me and make me better." The Doctor gave her a small smile again.

"I suppose I will."


End file.
